Seul
by cirya6
Summary: j'ai été égoïste. oh oui tellement! je ne peux plus continuer, pas seul. désolé, mais c'est ici que je m'arrête.


_**C'est ici que tout a commençé, et que tout finira...**_

Mes yeux se dirigent vers le ciel. Il est d'un noir intense, dont la couleur ne semble troublée que part les quelques rares éclairs de ce moment d'orage. Le vent est tellement violent qu'il fait vaciller mon corps déjà affaiblit, menaçant de le faire chaviré. Tout a coup, je m'aperçois que je tremble. Violemment. De fatigue ? De tristesse ? Je n'en sais rien, et personnellement, je ne veux pas savoir.

Je regarde autour de moi, toute la neige se trouvant au sol semble avoir été teinté de rouge... cette fois ci je m'écroule. Mes yeux, brûlant vous voient. C'est forcément irréelle. Osant baissé mon regard sur mes mains, je m'aperçois que mes mains sont encore ensanglantées, goûtant goûte a goûte ,teintant encore plus cette neige au couleur du regret. Mon visage lui aussi est détrempé je le sens. Cependant, malgré la douleur, je touche ma joue, la saisit et la tire de toute mes forces avant de hurler de douleur, la douleur de mon combat encore intensifié par ce geste plus persuasif que utile. Je la relâche, regarde devant moi, livide, les yeux dénués de toute émotions, mes membres redoublant de tremblement.

Ce n'est donc pas un rêve ?

Je me remémore cette journée dans le détail. Quand Nami nous avait annoncé que l'île ou nous allions accosté était une base de la marine, j'avais sauté de joie, imité par Sanji et Zoro.

Seulement, la marine semblait bien plus préparé que nous a cet affrontement...

Ils m'avaient eus, dés notre entrée sur l'île, a l'aide de balles de mitraillette en Granit Marin. Affaiblis, ils leurs avait suffis de me lié poing et chevilles avec une corde parsemé qu préalable de fragmentent de Granit marin...

Et comme pour intensifier mon sentiment d'amertume de m'être laissé avoir ainsi, ils m'ont condamné à vous regardez.

Vous.

Mes nakamas.

Décimés par une armée entière de Marines du Nouveau Monde, beaucoup plus forts que ceux de Grandline.

Je hurlais. Vous hurlais de partir lever l'ancre, partir le plus vite possible, vous promettant de vous rejoindre plus tard.

Mais vous, entêtés que vous étiez, vous avez répondu qu'un équipage quittant une île en abandonnant son capitaine, c'était comme se damner.

Et vous avez rajoutés, que avec un grand sourire commun « et puis, tu fais partie de nous Capitaine ! ».

Sa s'est terminé.

Je vous ai vu tombé, un a un, devant mes yeux terrifiés, alors que je ne pouvais bouger.

J'ai été égoïste.

Toujours au sol, je me relève et m'approche de mon second, gisant au sol, prêt de ses sabres.

Il respire encore . Je vois de la buée s'échapper de sa bouche grande ouverte, recherchant un petit courant d'air pour se maintenir en vie.

ZORO !

Je vois tes yeux se diriger vers moi, mais toi tu reste inerte, trop déchiré par une douleur lancinante pour ne serais-ce que m'adresser un geste. Tu essayes cependant. Moi, je m'approche de ton visage et pose mon front sur le tiens, pleurant doucement. Tu me regardes faire, toujours aussi patient quand il s'agit de moi. Je pose ma main sur la tienne et je te sens frémir. Pauvre Luffy, c'est ce qu'il devait se dire.

« Zoro, ça va allez hein ? Tu vas bien ? » Je demande.

Il hoche très doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

C'est un non.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine quand ta main commence à refroidir. Non, pas maintenant...

Ton regard s'éteint, il est trop tard. Je baisse tes paupières d'un geste de la main et passe une main tremblante sur ta joue.

Enfin je me relève et m'approche des autres. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Quelques objets.

Vous, ils vous ont emmenés, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de vous, les amis, mais une chose est certaine, je ne pourrais pas retourner face aux corps inanaimés qui forma, jadis mon équipage.

Mes mèches chocolats me retombent mollement devant les yeux et je sang les larmes qui reviennent.

« Zoro, Usop, Nami, Sanji,Robin,Chopper, Francky, Brook... ».

Mon murmure se perd dans le souffle du vent et je m'approche du rebord de la falaise, mon chapeau serré fort contre moi. À quoi cela servirait-il de reprendre la mer, seule, sans équipage dans le nouveau monde ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus la force de continuer.

Je relève la tête et avise le ciel métallique au dessus de ma tête.

Les éclairs me déchirent les pupilles et je me retournes face au gouffre, béant et avide comme mon cœur. Mes larmes coulent, je ne lutte plus pour les stopper. Ma main s'empare de mon chapeau et le dépose au sol.

« Adieu... ».

Je ne réfléchis plus, et saute. La vie s'arrête, seul la libération compte.

J'arrive.


End file.
